My bed is too big without you
by Maylein
Summary: R&S story with a surprising twist, but nobody's gonna get hurt ;o
1. Chapter 1

Challenge from another site: use the following words: rolodex - lock - plant - screwdriver - racecar – letter.

**M****y bed is too big without you – part 1**

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm currently in hormonal overdrive due to being without a boyfriend for more than two months. It's inconveniencing me to no end. Not only isn't Joe warming my bed anymore, but that Ranger, whom I was counting on bringing some heat to my bed, doesn't seem to show any interest in fucking my brains out.

I lie there brooding on my bed and can't get the notion of hot, steamy sex out of my mind. My hands wander beneath my sleep shirt on their volition, caressing my skin absentmindedly, although I know it won't be the same as demanding, calloused fingers that know without a doubt what my body requires. Lazily, I tug on my nipples, a touch that slowly hardens the small buds to a point of no return. Letting one hand slide down my abdomen, my now, to some extent, enthusiastic fingers find the small patch of freshly shaved pubic hair, not more than a black line of short curls left that lead to Promised Land.

I'm not even wet for an assault on my own body, so I wet my fingers and push one into my pussy anyway. I feel my efforts are more an effort to keep me out of sheer boredom, not really evolving from the desire to masturbate. How pathetic is that? I still don't feel lust stir inside me, I keep trying. Still nothing. Then I hear a faint click. Past experience tells me someone is fumbling with the **lock**. The question is _who?_

My question answers itself as Ranger, one of the objects of my desires, darkens the entrance to my bedroom. His eyes anchor on my body, pinning down my hands on places he knows so well with their intense gaze. I blush somewhat, but I'm not ashamed. A girl has needs, right?

"Looks as if I came at an inconvenient time?" he asks, but the hunger I detect in his eyes makes his question redundant.

"Not at all," I reply and stay in the same position; only my hands have ceased playing. "Make yourself at home."

Not needing to be asked twice, he strips his clothes off with the speed of an Indy **racecar **driver**. **Carelessly piling them on the carpet, but places his assortment of various weapons on the bedside table within reach. He stands in all his God-like glory before me and I feel like weeping. He is so gorgeous! All those well-defined muscles covered with mocha-latte skin, the power he has over me emanating from his pores. Suddenly a rush of wetness meets the finger that is still embedded in my pussy and I pull it out and offer it to him.

He kneels next to me and accepts the offer. My finger disappeared in his mouth and I feel him sucking on it. A slight incline of his head thanks me for that unexpected treat.

"I'll be having more of that juice," he says while his eyes rake my body.

"I won't stop you," I reply and stretch seductively.

"You're a little overdressed, Babe." With that, he yanks off my boxers and a second later, my sleep shirt is gone, too. The _help yourself_ dies on my lips, proven pointless.

Ranger admires my body before he lowers himself next to me. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me, saying nothing. No caresses, just silence. I begin to worry.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" My voice it not so confident anymore and self-doubt creeps in.

"What about Morelli?" he finally asks.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief. Almost smiling I tell him "Wrote a Dear John **letter** to him, removed his name from my **rolodex**, over and out. For good, we're still friends, though."

His face lights up with a full 200 watt smile which tells me he approves. My confidence returns and I shelf any worry I might still have for later. He's here, he's naked and he's all mine, at least for tonight. I cleared all thoughts from my mind and just enjoyed the moment. That long awaited moment starts as he **plants** a kiss on my mouth that curls my toes. I match his hunger, putting every ounce of love I have for him in that kiss. Our tongues duel for dominance and I gladly let him win. I know, **in** the end, we'll both be winners.

His hands take over what his eyes have begun. They are everywhere on my body, touching every contour of my skin, stroke every inch with loving and oh so gifted fingers. My hands are busy, too, I tangle one in his beautiful, silky hair, pull out the leather cord that is holding it captive. It tumbles free, slides over my breast in a soft caress. My other hand slides over smooth skin which is cool to the touch, yet I sense waves of sexual heat just beneath. I enjoy the journey along his body; love the beat of his heart. A smile of success spreads across my face as I detect an increase of his heart rate caused by my touch. My nipples grow as hard as diamonds as he nips alternately on the firm peaks. I ache to experience his fingers were I want them most and I whisper my deepest wishes into his ear.

I sense the answer to my plea he sends in form of a small bite on one nipple. It means patience is the virtue. A virtue I don't possess tonight. Finally, he takes pity on me. I cry out as he inserts a nimble finger, but my hopes raise up too soon, the finger doesn't move at all. I cry out again, this time in frustration.

"Shsh, Babe," he says and pulls my face gently to his. "No rush tonight, I want to savour you."

I whimper a bit more, and then I give up. He's in control I reminded myself as I close my eyes. I knew my reward for being patient would be the mother of all orgasms, divinely if I comply. Still… Oh my God! He hooks his finger a little and I'm in heaven. It's so much better than my own pathetic finger! For now I'm content and willing to play along. Suddenly, I realized that two playing this game would be twice as much fun! So many inches of yummy skin to discover! Particularly, a certain part of his anatomy. I quickly grasp him in my hand. We'll see how much control he has now! My hand encloses around him and gives the hardness in my hand a light squeeze before I begin moving my hand slowly up and down. My mind drifts across the sea of pleasure as I enjoy the multiple textures of what I am holding. It is hard as steel, but the skin feels like velvet under my touch. It seems to burn my fingers with its heat.

My actions elicit a groan from him along with a mumbled version of my name. "You don't like?" I ask innocently and keep stroking it.

"You're testing my control," comes his strangled reply.

"I want you to lose it," I admit while I reach for his balls.

I fondle each of them gently until my actions are cut short. Ranger unwraps my fingers from around his cock and flips my legs over his shoulders in one swift motion. I'm stunned, but I don't protest because I have a very good idea where this sudden change of position will lead. I don't have time anyway. Hardly a second later his tongue delves between my walls, rotates like a **screwdriver** and plunges deep inside me. Sensations of pleasure shoot through me as his tongue attacks my pussy, desire rolls through my body like a tidal wave. I suddenly explode as he introduces two fingers into my pussy and I scream his name. As my body still quivers, he adds a third finger, wonderfully prolonging my climax. I truly am in heaven now!

"Christ, Babe," Ranger expels. "You're just too irresistible."

"Mmmm." I require a few seconds to come down from my high, and then I smile contentedly.

"We're not done yet," he growls.

"God, I hope not! There's still the main course," I tease him.

"How about that?" He lets my legs slide down his shoulder, a move that transfers his cock to rest on my abdomen.

Not bad, I think, but not close enough. I shift my lower body until the tip poises at my entrance, and then wrap my legs around his hips. Strangely enough, Ranger doesn't lend a hand or any other body parts of his to help; he lets me do my thing.

I lift my hips and shift a little more, the tip slips in and I almost melt. I wound my legs tighter, gain a few inches and pull Ranger down. He comes willingly, the movement pushes him in to the hilt and I hold back a sob of sheer pleasure. It feels so right, him filling me completely and fully. I'm already out of my mind and he hasn't even moved yet.

"No tears necessary, Babe," his soft voice makes me promise.

"None," I comply without hesitation.

Tears were not an issue anymore as he plunges deeper into me; I would whimper as he withdraws and sing the hallelujah chorus as he thrusts back in, repeatedly over and over and I don't get tired of it. I'm on the verge of a second orgasm when a shadow falls across our joined bodies. I let out a screech of horror. Too late, I recognize Joe's shape in the semi-darkness and I can't give the all-clear to Ranger. With blinding speed, he has retrieved one of the guns, aiming it in Joe's direction.

Whatever Joe means to say dies on his tongue as he faces the barrel of gun leveled at his head. Tonight of all nights Joe decides to pay me a visit? What a freakin' coincidence.

"Morelli," Ranger says through clenched teeth, clearly not happy.

"Manoso," Joe states the obvious, though he has gathered his wits quite fast. "I want to speak to Steph."

"Not an option. We're in a _deep_ conversation already," Ranger replies with a smug smile.

"I see." Joe hesitates, unsure whether to leave or to start a war. He knows he has no right to demand anything, but the need is there. "Mind if I join?"

Ranger only hesitates for half a second. "Get undressed or leave. You have 5 seconds." He has a wicked smile on his face. He knows who's gonna win in the end and I get a hunch that he has a cunning plan.

"What the hell?" I yell from below Ranger, "I don't get a say in the matter?"

Joe smiles apologetically while he removes his clothes in record time. "When a man has a gun pointed at your head, it's best to do what he says. Besides, I came hoping for another chance."

I want to utter a frustrated scream, but I get distracted at the sight of another very aroused man standing in front of me. I realize I'm in total agreement with the idea. My mouth forms into an evil smile to show my acceptance and I'm quickly surrounded by the two men I love. But I'm only _in love_ with one of them.

Ranger's harder than before, undoubtedly caused by the competition at hand and I'm a happy sandwich. Our bodies touch from head to toe, my back is plastered against Joe's front; the proof that this uncommon situation is arousing him is firmly prodding my ass cheeks. I hope he remembers I do not like butt stuff.

"I know," he assures me, his voice a whisper caressing my neck. I relax and enjoy the open-mouthed kisses he places on my skin.

My front is occupied with Ranger, his face a lovely mask of excitement. He is back inside me about to come, I can feel the pressure build low in by belly. His eyes close in concentration as he delivers a staccato of firm thrusts, and then he pumps hot sperm deep into me. My body twists in two sets of arms as my climax hits; I feel my muscles contract around his cock, milking him dry of every drop he has to give. We both flow in heaven for several minutes until our still connected bodies cool down.

TBC in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: Rolodex - lock - plant - screwdriver - racecar – letter  
and it includes the following one: Lick – Smooth – Gasp – Stroke – Waves - Hard.  
R/S/J sort of coupling, leans more toward Babe, but Joe's not exactly unhappy.

**My bed is too big without you**** – part 2**

Joes doesn't have to be told that it's his turn now. He just waits until Ranger withdraws and doesn't give me a second to mourn the loss; the place vacated by Ranger's amazing cock gets replaced by Joe's almost equally amazing one. He's never been a slouch in bed, but in direct comparison I can tell the difference. Ranger's well equipped; his shaft long and thick and he knows the dance. Joe's equipment comes a close second, not much lacking in length, but in girth. Where Ranger stuffs me to the hilt, Joe just fills me. Nonetheless, the angle he has chosen allows him to penetrate my welcoming channel deep and I get a lot of pleasure from his enthusiastic **strokes**. And let's not forget that my feelings play a big role, too. It's remarkable how a lover's touch feels if you love him back with your whole being!

His hands feel as familiar as his movements, the slow, measured **strokes** to draw out the act and I moan as I meet each of his thrusts. I know what's coming next: he'll palm my breasts and use them for leverage, striving to keep our bodies as close as possible. He's so adorable when he tries to put my needs first! I enjoy that too and wriggle my ass to urge him into a faster rhythm. As always he refuses; he's so cute in his predictability! I still want him faster though, so I clench my inner muscles and when he's trapped I rock my butt to get the message across.

I also get help from Ranger, who catches my mouth in a passionate kiss and starts to circle my clit. It has been neglected for reasons I can't decipher and now, no longer care. The little nub swells under the assault of his nimble thumb and his tongue exploring my mouth adds to my state of excitement. I fill Ranger's mouth with my animated moans, while Joe's industrious grunts fill the air of my small bedroom. All in all an atmosphere suited perfectly to hot monkey sex!

My body is now tight as a guitar string, I'm ready to coil. The attentions my most sensitive areas are receiving from very skilled lovers take its toll; the doomsday orgasm begins to unfold in my toes, rolls with lightning speed through my veins and races straight to my doodah. I explode in **waves** of incredible sensations, my hands clutch Ranger's shoulders in a death grip; I'm afraid I'll shatter into tiny pieces of quivering flesh if I don't hold onto something. I'm barely aware that my contractions trigger Joe's own climax, though I welcome the wet heat he releases into me.

As I come back to earth Joe's still attached to my back and Ranger peppers my face with tender kisses while Joe nibbles on my neck. I want to sing _I feel good_ because I really do, but that doesn't seem appropriate given the circumstances. Joe releases one of my breasts in favor of my nether regions and I hold my breath in hope his and Ranger's hand won't cross. The latter hand has just abandoned my clit and heads now for the lonely breast. I exhale as the awkwardness I'm so afraid of doesn't happen and let my body melt into the touches my erogenous zones are given. With one hand I pull Ranger's face close to engage him in a kiss, the other covers Joe's where our bodies are joined and I move my fingers along with his.

I soon discover that the triangle of my thighs is sticky with our mingled juices; it's actually all over the area! I can't even give my current minor ailment a voice because my tongue is caught up in a major lip-**lock** with Ranger's. His ESP kicks in as he senses my discomfort. He's great like that!

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asks with a tenderness that blows me away.

"I need to clean up," I reply diffidently and sense Joe listening closely behind me.

Ranger exchanges a concise look with Joe, whose affirmative nod is accepted without any wavering by the former. Men! They speak volumes without saying anything at all! Ranger leaves in the direction of my bathroom with a wicked smile on his face; he blows me an air-kiss before the door closes behind him, leaving me in wonder about their agreement.

Anyway, I don't complain as Joe's flaccid cock slips out of my pussy and I don't get to mourn the loss for long because I'm gently twirled on my back and his head bends toward my pussy. Aw, the phrase _Gentlemen's Agreement_ takes on a completely new meaning now! I **gasp** when he spreads my thighs and his tongue leashes out with the obvious intent to lap up the by now congealed juices our threesome has produced. I **gasp** some more as his hot tongue digs between my folds and I watch in frozen, yet stunned anticipation at how he cleans me up. I'm aware he's never done that before, so the more it astonishes me seeing him fulfill that appealing mission and I'm not above letting him know that.

"Jesus, that's amazing," I moan through a series of thorough **licks**.

He can't answer, I know that, because he's so busy sucking on my folds. Yet, he finds a way to acknowledge the praise by treating my highly responsive clit like a lollipop. He gives it a few fast licks and then a small nip with his teeth. Immediately my body, the little traitor, responses. My hips lift on their own volition, asking for more. I get it, his tongue swirls around the tiny nub, and then he sucks it between his teeth where _Oh my God!_ his tongue takes over again and that's my undoing. A blissful climax rips through my body that leaves me breathless and utterly content. Dimly, I realize that Ranger has returned; he's watching my body convulse, his face unreadable. Joe isn't aware of Ranger's return yet; his head is still buried in my lap, riding out my climax with his magical tongue.

I reach for Ranger, I want him to participate, after all it's been his idea. Even though his face gives nothing away, his body betrays the blank mask. His cock, striking as ever, protrudes proudly from his lap, the **hard** shaft twitches as I adore it with my eyes. I want more; I want a nip at least. I beckon him to my side and he complies. I know he knows that my lips itch to wrap them around his tip; it's so alluring to lick the pre-cum away, to then suck it into my mouth.

He steps close enough for me to enclose the shaft in my hand. It's hot and **hard**, I couldn't wish for more. My nose smells a whiff of soap and of cleanness, I can't resist any longer. I've got to taste it! With a mighty craving I pull until my taste buds savor the drops that glisten on the tip. My lips envelop the whole head, and then my teeth gently graze the sensitive skin. It triggers a low purr from Ranger's chest, which in turn alerts Joe. His head comes up and meets the blowjob I'm about to perform on Ranger. For a brief moment I fear Joe's going to blow the happy cocoon we're all in, but he recovers in time and dives back between my legs.

I carry on with my assault on Ranger's shaft, enjoying the silkiness of its skin, soaking up the **gasp**s I elicit from him as I slowly suck inch by inch of its length into my hot mouth. He edges closer with each inch I devour, his hands gently cradle my face so it lightens the angle and supports my stance. Soon I sadly realize my throat has limits and I have to cover the still remaining span with one hand, which I alternately squeeze and **stroke**.

I also realize a second later that my pussy's desires are bottomless tonight. Joe spreads my folds and inserts two fingers at once and starts finger-fucking me, which results in a wild buck of my body which in turn drives Ranger's cock deeper into my throat. Deeper than I ever thought possible. I gag a bit, but manage to keep my wits, much to the pleasure of Ranger, who matches the slow rhythm I had going to his own needs. Out of the corner of my eye, I witness that Joe **strokes** his rapidly stiffening cock and I want to lend a hand, but I can't reach him, I'm reduced to only watching. It's a terrific sight though, one I haven't been granted before.

Besides, I'm kind of preoccupied with an enormous cock in my mouth, two clever fingers fucking my pussy with the occasional flick on my clit. I now understand the meaning of _the more the merrier_ completely, but I find it difficult to focus. I'm also aroused beyond imagination, my body hums in anticipation and can't decide which sensation to pay more attention to it. The heat begins to boil again when I feel that Ranger's close. What's he doing with my mouth resembles more him performing a face fuck than I'm giving him a blowjob, but I couldn't care less because he's not forcing me. The twitches of his cock established so deep in my mouth gives me a warm glow. It makes me feel close to him, trusting in an intimate level we have not had in the past. I revel in that closeness and put even more effort in my motivation to satisfy him; I relax my throat for easier access and cover his balls in a tender caress. Judging from the tension my fingers detect there, he's about to come.

Thrusting his shaft fast and firmly two more times through my lips he roars my name and spills his load in hot spurts down my throat. I try to swallow each spent drop, but I don't succeed. A few drops trickle from my mouth when Ranger pulls out, his breathing is a little shaky, but he has the air of someone thoroughly satisfied around him. He lies beside me, gathers me in his arms, and then licks my mouth clean. The gentle kiss he **plants** on my lips adds fuel to my fire, well, that and the not to be forgotten fact of Joe's merciless fingers tending to my aroused flesh. But what finally pushes me into the abyss of pleasure is Ranger's tongue in my mouth mimicking Joe's stimulations.

As my body floats in bliss, a fleeting thought crosses my mind. Someone should send those Guinness Book people a **letter** and ask where the world record of orgasms stands at; I might be in a position to surpass it before the night is over. I give up any thinking and benefit from the way my body reacts to the sensations both men are inflicting on me. Slowly surfacing in reality, I'm confronted with a horny Joe, who has spread my legs and his cock is poised to enter me. Geez, I think, give me a break, I'm not a machine and I wriggle out of his reach.

Ranger's ESP kicks in. "Give Steph a minute, Morelli," he says, voice demanding yet not threatening. I give him a grateful smile and squeeze his hand.

Guilt is written all over Joe's face as he nods. "Sorry, Steph."

I accept his apology and beam at him. I know he thinks it's his turn and it's my intention to let him have his way, but not right now. "Cuddle time, gentlemen," I announce and pull Joe down to me.

He follows eagerly and presses my front to his, wrapping me into a loving embrace. We don't have a script to follow, so everything seems in harmony as Ranger settles behind me without a complaint, completing the sandwich. I'm happy and content and I want to share my happiness. I capture Joe's mouth for a deep kiss and as our tongues mate, it crosses my mind that he once again samples Ranger's sperm. I just hope he's got used to _that_ taste by now. I have to suppress a giggle; I so don't want to have to explain to either of them why I feel the urge at all! I'm glad he distracts my naughty thoughts by playing with my breasts, treating both **hard** peaks to a delightful round of tugs and pulls.

The heat of Ranger's **smooth** skin warms my backside; we're flush against each other, touching from head to toe. He starts with sweet kisses on my neck and his gentle hands roam my back in a heavenly massage. His hands slide lower and cup my ass cheeks. He massages them too, slowly raising the temperature between us a few degrees. I'm a cherished and beloved girl tonight and I couldn't wish for more!

My mind drifts away a little as my body revels in the imposed pleasure. I realize that both men have abandoned my pussy. Even though I'm glad for the moment, I know my hormones won't be tolerate for long; they'll be screaming for attention soon.To be honest, I'm already experiencing a feeling of abandonment in that area. Walking comfortably won't be possible in the near future either. But who cares?

I return to the present and I stretch my body like a cat in heat. While my pussy walls are a bit on the sore side, my senses are very much alive. How could they not be with two gorgeous men paying such close attention to my every need? The perfect sandwich is about to be unraveled!

_TBC in part 3_


	3. Chapter 3

R/S/J sort of coupling, leans more toward Babe, but Joe's not exactly unhappy.

**My bed is too big without you**** – part 3**

None of them rises to the bait, though. What? Is their ESP on vacation tonight? I stretch some more, the snake-like motion pushing my hard-pebbled orbs firmly into Joe's palms and my butt cheeks become one with Ranger's hands. Apparently, they are fond of my wiggling because both men increase their efforts, just not in the way I'm yearning for now. In frustration, I grab the one hand of Ranger's I can reach and guide it between my legs, spreading them to give him access to the task I have in mind.

"Babe," his whisper washes over me like a silken touch. "Is that what you want?" he cups my mound and slips a long middle finger into my waiting flesh. _Ah, yes!_

I give an answering groan into Joe's mouth, which I'm not certain Ranger can catch, so I clench my walls around that tantalizing finger for good measure. The finger moves tenderly, intent to slowly arouse me and, as I soon discover, to keep me on edge. It's so just what the doctor ordered! In perfect synch, the seduction of Stephanie continues; Joe's kiss, his hands superbly taking care of my aching breasts and Ranger tending to my other needs. I could stay like this for hours and not wish for more!

However, Joe has different ideas; the proof of his urge prods my stomach, his movements become more frantic. When his mouth leaves mine his lips slide southward and latch onto a rigid nipple. He sucks and nips with dedication while he twists and pulls its twin with the same eagerness. I hold his head and keep it where I want it, after a few minutes I direct it to the other nipple in need. He complies without hesitation; the switch is complete and I'm nearing cloud nine. With all this excellent manipulation of my senses I guess I'm gearing up for the next round of Joe loving, which seems to be at least halfway meeting his desires if the pre-cum damping my stomach from his hard cock is any indication. Well, I'm ready, too.

"Steph, will you turn on your belly?" he asks with beseeching eyes.

My first instinct is to decline; he knows I'm not fond of playing the dog. Then I reconsider, thinking if he wants it that much maybe, there's a reason for his wish I can benefit from, too! I decide I'll deem it his parting gift and slowly roll around. His striking smile, as he gently helps me turn, is reward enough. Finally, I'm in the position he wants me in, which sadly, has caused the loss of Ranger's nimble finger. Ranger lies on his side, very close to me, watching me intently with a guarded expression, but I see no signs of objection on his beautiful face.

I release a surprised yelp as Joe shoves a pillow under my abdomen that causes my butt to stick up in the air. He trails a line of kisses down my back, murmuring words I can't decipher, but they sound do reassuring I relax. His hands mirror the path his lips take, they roam from the underside of my breasts, the line of my waist, around the swing of my hips and there one hand accidentally leaves the intended course.

"You touch my ass, your mother will have to arrange a funeral," I hear Ranger growl with menace.

"Sorry, man," Joe apologizes hurriedly and goes on caressing my body.

My mind tries to understand what just happened; one of Joe's hands must have slipped and touched… Oh, My God! I'm hardly given time to explore that thought before Joe parts my butt cheeks. I grasp is horror at my next notion, he's going for the wrong door! I make a brief sound of protest and then a sigh of instant relief as I feel the tip of his steel-hard cock brushes my entrance. I clutch two handfuls of pillow as he inserts the first few inches; I sink my teeth into the pillow as well as more of him enters inside me. The feeling is incredible already; it spins into mind-boggling spheres when he's fully sheathed inside me. He's so deep, the angle so indescribably phenomenal I cry out in utter pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks with earnest concern and stops all movement.

"No! Move!" I manage to howl in despair. Now, of all times he plays the worry card?

Thankfully, that's all the encouragement Joe needs. He withdraws and slams home, all the way in and out, repeatedly, over and over and over. Slick skin meets heated flesh, my butt cheeks slap against his loins as he pushes his shaft back and forth. I catch a glimpse of Ranger, who still wears an unreadable mask. Upon noticing my eyes gazing at him, the blankness changes into a dazzling smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. He captures my mouth in a toe-curling kiss, intensifying the bliss racing through my body. Too soon though, he ends the kiss and leaves my side with an apologetic expression. Could have been a smirk, too, but I'm in no condition to dwell on what ifs.

Instead, I focus on the worshipping Joe is granting me. His cock is doing its magic on my womanhood, his hands has found their way to my breasts and he's kneading the tender flesh in rhythm with his frantic thrusts. Another climax is in my cards very soon, I feel the telltale signs growing low in my stomach, its tentacles spreading firmly through my veins. Dimly, I'm aware that Ranger's back and even though my eyes are semi-glazed-over due to Joe's hard thrusts, I decide Ranger is definitely wearing a smirk on his face, but I couldn't care less at this exact moment because I'm on the verge of bursting into flames.

Suddenly, Joe's body jerks forward all at once, forcing his shaft even deeper into me. He jerks again causing an almost violent twist, but he manages to keep going. It's like he's driven from powers unknown to humans, it seems to propel him forward rather than backward, causing his front to be plastered firmly against my back. I hear distinct outbursts of utter surprise, soon followed by groans of approval, then the pounding of flesh against mine, fast and furious. The orchestra of sounds blends in with the feeling the forward action creates deep inside me and it is more than I can bear. My body explodes into the mother of an orgasm, I lose control of everything but voice and I scream deep into the pillow as I soar into oblivion, higher and higher. Time has no meaning where I am, just blissful darkness envelopes my senses as I fall deeper into ecstasy.

Gradually floating back to earth, I realize that Joe is still inside me. His groans are urgent, yet different from what I've ever heard when in this certain position with him. Powerfully he pounds into me, but it seems he's driven from a separate force. Just as I wonder why he hasn't come, he does with a powerful eruption of his hot sperm that catches me by surprise.

"Fuck!" Joe roars so loud that the word echoes back from the confines of my tiny bedroom. Oblivious to the sound he pumps his load, which triggers another, although smaller, climax of my own.

"Double fuck," replies Ranger coolly and this time I'm sure he's smirking.

Joe collapses onto my back, his limbs slack, his breathing ragged. I realize he's having a difficult time regaining his composure. The dead weight of his body smothers me, causing me to almost panic. With a huge effort, I force my not-so-strong muscles to free myself of his weight. I carefully roll him over until he lands on his back.

My arms drop limply back down to my sides as I work to catch my breath and immediately find myself face to face with the man I'm admittedly, crazily, in love with. He not only wears a mischievous grin on his face, he is also holding a dildo in his hand that glistens with what I quickly assume is Vaseline. I gasp as I recognize the sex toy as the one I have bought at the Pleasure Treasure, reluctantly under Lula's pressure. Ever since then it's been buried deep in my vanity, unused….until, it seems, tonight.

"You did not—" I start in mild outrage.

"I did," Ranger states matter-of-factly. "An eye for an eye… Besides, Morelli did enjoy the change of plans, don't you think?"

I'm stunned into silence for a moment, this is too much to comprehend. While Joe's fucking me from behind Ranger had fucked Joe's behind with my unused sex toy. And why hadn't I thought of using it while I was sex-deprived?

A crushing noise interrupts my inner musings. "You won't need this anymore, Babe." I cast my eyes in the direction of the noise and witness the destruction of the only sex toy I'd ever called my own. The plastic material crumbles easily in Ranger's hand.

"But—"

"No buts," he says and takes my hand. "You've got this, hot and hard for you anytime you want it." With that, he guides my hand to his impressive erection.

My fingers curl around it on their volition. He's hard, hot and extraordinarily magnificent. The velvet skin almost burning my fingers as I stroke his thick shaft. My thoughts blur as I remember the intoxicating taste of him in my mouth just as Joe stirs next to me.

His voice is a bit on the coarse side as he attempts to speak. "Christ!" he grunts and tries to turn on his side.

I turn and help him settle with my hand that isn't engaged. "You gonna be okay, Joe?"

"Yeah, once the shock and soreness subsides I will be," he complains. He looks a little worse for wear, but the complaint can't hide the satisfaction his features are sporting. In fact, Joe appears freshly and thoroughly fucked, which was the desired outcome, I guess.

Reluctantly I abandon Ranger's cock and pay solely attention to Joe for the last time. I bend and kiss him tenderly. "Thank you, Joe, it was fantastic, but—"

"It was the last time. I get that, really, I do." His voice holds a great deal of sadness and I can't help to feel a brief tug at my heart that hurts a tiny bit. The place he has held in my heart will be forever his, just not in the way he's always desired it to be.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to say Good Bye, Joe," I confirm what he already knows.

"It's okay, Cupca… Steph. Mind if use your shower?" he tries to smile and fails miserably. Another piece of my heart breaks as I see how brave he's trying to be.

"Go ahead," I say and watch as he gets up carefully and gathers his scattered clothes. Then the bathroom door closes behind him. It's not only the door, a chapter in my live closes as well, it'll be changed forever. A part of me is sad, another is relieved. What I have gained is closure, but what I need now is comfort.

"Come here, Babe." Ranger's tone is smooth and as soothing as silk.

I don't have to be asked twice; I sink into the comfort his arms offer. I relax in the fact that he always knows what I need. He places my head right above his heart, his fingers paint soothing circles on my back. His heart beats strong and steady beneath my ear. I find such comfort as I listen to the rhythm and I suddenly realize with total assurance that, unlike the small portion of my heart I had given to Joe, Ranger was offering his whole heart to me.

"Morelli's gonna be fine, Babe," he murmurs and pulls me closer.

"I know," I reply and burrow deeper into his hug. It's warm and caring and I feel the sadness ease.

Ranger angles my face until our eyes meet. His are coal-black and full of affection for me and I detect a hint of longing there, too. I hope mine reflect what I feel for him, the cravings of all the things I want him to be a huge part of; these whole nine yards that is my crazy life.

The few inches our faces are apart gradually reduce to a millimeter, and just before our lips merge, he declares in a hoarse whisper. "Mine."

"Yours," I agree with my entire heart.

As he hears my confirmation all bets are off. His lips claim my mouth, his tongue entangles mine in a tango as old as time. Of all the kisses we've ever shared this is the best one. I pour all the love I feel into the duel of tongues and so does he. Time comes to a standstill as the kiss goes on and on and on. I'm not aware of anything but the passion we share until his lips move on to the one delicate spot on my body, precisely where neck joins shoulder. He sucks the skin into his mouth and keeps sucking. I angle my head to give him better access and get on the delicious investigation to seek an equal spot where I can leave _my_ mark.

Ranger's hands stray across my erogenous zones, paying close attention to each as I suck a puckered nipple into my mouth while my fingers tweak the other. I love the moan it elicits and I join right in when my nipples receive the same treatment. By now my body is miraculously plastered all over him, something hard and promising pokes my abdomen and I can't wait to guide it where it'll cause the most havoc to my senses.

He wedges a hand between our bodies and slips a finger into my burning heat, a welcome telltale sign of what's to come. I'm beginning to smolder as he moves it diligently around my slick walls. Initiating a heated kiss, I moan into his mouth as he continues to torture me. I really want to claim what's mine to have! Luckily, ESP works in full order now; he grabs my hips, lifts them a little and lets gravity join us naturally. Oh. My. God! He slides in easily, guided by mingled juices and strong desire. It's a tight fit, but he stretches my insides so deliciously I'm about to swoon. He steadies me with his capable hands.

I quickly accommodate him and brace myself on his marvelous chest. Delectable muscles quiver beneath my hands as I lower and raise my hips in an undulating dance that matches Ranger's movements in synchrony. I'm lost in a perfect world of pleasure when the opening and closing of a door brings the presence of Joe painfully into focus. It's not exactly a miracle that I forgot he's still in my apartment. Sorrow etches his features as he stalks toward us, toward a bed were he and I have made love many times. He's fully clothed, obviously showered to within an inch of his life and apart from the regret I can detect in his eyes, the cop face is firmly in place.

"Be happy, Steph. I hope you know what you're doing." He places a peck on my naked shoulder and turns to Ranger. "You hurt her I'll know where to find you."

Ranger acknowledges the threat with a brief nod, but doesn't say anything. I've already said that I am sorry, so I think repeating it doesn't make it any better. "Good bye, Joe."

We listen to my front door closing none too gently, then silence surrounds us. We're finally alone, just as we wished to be from the very unusual beginning of this night. I'm no longer feeling sad or guilty and Ranger, undoubtedly, feels like chanting a song of relief. A new chapter has opened for both of us, its future wide open, winking brightly. I'm anticipating life with Ranger to be a rather bumpy ride, full of indeterminate events and unexpected turns, but, to my surprise, I'm not frightened by that outlook. It has taken me much too long already to admit to myself that I've foregone the chance of something new and exciting because I thought I didn't have the courage to make a jump into the unknown.

Our eyes lock with implicit understanding, and by mutual agreement we continue where we left off. Ranger's fingers tighten on my hips as he picks up the gentle tempo I'd started with, and then, after several delicious minutes, he multiplies the speed until he pummels in and out of me. The familiar tingle launches the start of an orgasm that's promising to be as spectacular as the preceding ones, but the man has other ideas. I sigh in frustration as he keeps me on the brink of release by slowing down. He no longer thrusts into me; instead, he merely slides his shaft between my walls in a tantalizing motion.

I have a wicked notion: I want to test his control. I lean forward as if my arms can no longer support me. The movement not only improves the angle of our joined apexes, it also dangles my heaving breasts right in front of his face. Sure enough, he can't resist the temptation. His lips lock on one pointed nipple and he sucks it into his mouth where he swirls an eager tongue around the peak while one hand abandons my hip to tend to the left out twin. He palms it with the same eagerness his mouth does the other, tweaking and massaging my flesh. Apparently, I've hit two birds with one stone! It becomes harder to focus on my ultimate goal as he takes such good care of my cravings. My hips move on their on volition, they rise and impale my pussy on his length.

A deep moan of contentment rips from my throat at the phenomenal sensation; a nanosecond later, my willing lover residing beneath me echoes my moan. He now knows that I mean business and, judging from his actions, he agrees. His knees lift to support my butt and because his other hand moves up to worship my breasts it's crystal clear to me that he trusts me to lead. I plan to be very, very trustworthy.

Actually it's no hardship at all to slam my hips up and down his hard cock. I savor each inch that slides in and out. Soon that tingle starts again. The incredible sight of Ranger burying his face between my breasts and then licking each like a lollipop pushes me further toward the edge. A few more thrusts and I'm there. So is Ranger. I feel my muscles contract around his pumping shaft when he meets me midway and together we sail into oblivion.

This time there are no fireworks, it's gentle waves of divine bliss that roll through my body, delicious all the same. There's no roar of ecstasy from Ranger either, just a drawn out gasp of pleasure. The level of togetherness we experience brings tears of happiness to my eyes. I let them drop freely until they land on Ranger's face. He chases each one he can reach with his tongue, and then he pulls my head down for a tender kiss that distracts the waterworks efficiently. I get lost by the love he pours into the kiss. The words _I love you_ that linger on the tip of my tongue barely scratch the surface of what I feel for him. Someday, very soon, I hope, I'll have the guts to say them out loud.

"You rock my world, Babe," he whispers as he cradles my face with a tenderness that overwhelms me.

I smile and blink through my tear-laden eyes. "I plan to keep on rocking your world, Ranger."

"You never disappoint, Babe." His smile reaches his eyes. It lights up his absolutely beautiful face.

Life is good.

_The end!_


End file.
